


Новое человечество накануне войны

by Alfhild



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Великий человек, философ-гуманист, лидер политического движения - глазами собственного сына.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое человечество накануне войны

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне нет сведений о том, что Чар Азнабль и Анавель Гато были знакомы. Но Гато всего на год старше Чара, оба - пилоты-асы, возможно, учились в одной военной академии.

– Мой отец был совершеннейший мудак.  
Если бы Анавель в этот момент пил кофе, он бы поперхнулся – настолько неожиданными были эти слова из уст сына великого человека. Но кофе не было – они сидели на травке в парковой зоне, а над головой в голубой дымке мерцали городские кварталы. Отраженный от боковых зеркал солнечный свет отбрасывал длинные тени от предметов, их почему-то называли «утренними». По времени колонии сейчас было утро, зеркала еще не развернулись на полную дневную мощность. Анавель покосился на своего собеседника. Касваль сидел, жуя травинку и свесив руки между колен.   
– Он постоянно твердил о гуманизме, об уважении личности, о достоинстве человека… Только вот ни мою мать, ни свою жену он не уважал.  
– Твою мать?   
Касваль потер переносицу и поморщился.  
– Я только через день после его смерти узнал, что они с матерью не были женаты. Его жена – Розелуче Дейкун, она недавно умерла от лейкемии.  
– Я думал, что она его родственница – кузина там или что-то в этом роде, – признался Анавель.  
– Нет. Они познакомились в университете – отец преподавал, она еще училась. Он тогда уже метил в политику. Розелуче его поддержала – она была его секретарем, финансистом, пропагандистом… Она вложила все свое состояние в его партию. А потом заболела. Второе поколение космонитов, знаешь ли…  
Анавель знал. Второе поколение – это бесконечные аутоимунные болезни, мертворожденные дети, опухоли, внезапная остановка сердца. А все потому, что в колониях нет настоящей гравитации, только имитирующее ее вращение. И те, кто не может адаптироваться к нему и к слишком большой кориолисовой силе, кто оказывается чувствителен к космическому излучению, пронизывающему тонкие стенки цилиндров-колоний, – умирают. Сам он принадлежал уже к третьему поколению рожденных в колониях и никогда не был на Земле.   
– Ну вот, а отец встретил мою мать – она была эстрадной певицей, выступала по клубам, – и бросил жену. Когда он умер, нам пришлось скрываться у нее в доме. Старая, страшная, толстая. Мне она казалась старухой, злой ведьмой. Мать она ненавидела, нас с сестрой обожала. Ведь мы были детьми ее ненаглядного гения. Она тогда уже едва ходила, но продолжала работать на отцовскую партию. Отец для нее был всем, его идеи - ее идеями.   
В глубине души Анавель был согласен скорее с отцом, чем с сыном – сам он тоже предпочел бы скромную красавицу страшной мегере. Хотя в глубине души он не мог не признавать за Касвалем определенной правоты. Нечестно бросать своих. Нечестно - и все тут.  
– Прости, что я все это вываливаю на тебя, – сказал Касваль. – Но ты, кажется, единственный человек, который может меня понять.  
«С которым я могу быть откровенным» – вот что это значило на самом деле. Анавель понимал друга. Тот уже четыре года жил под чужим именем, под маской, и это, наверное, было невыносимо тяжело.   
– Но ведь философия твоего отца не становится от этого неверной?  
– Знаешь, мне трудно поверить в то, что он говорил о любви к новому человечеству, потому что я знаю – он никого, кроме себя, не любил. А в остальном… – Касваль отбросил изжеванную травинку, нашарил свою маску. – В остальном он, как ни странно, прав. Мы вышли из колыбели и изменились. Мы должны идти дальше.  
– Ты не собираешься выступить под своим именем?   
– Нет. Пока не отомщу.  
– Но Дегвин Заби во всем следует идеям твоего отца, продолжает его политику...  
– Он приведет нас к краху, – резко ответил Касваль. – То, что он сделал из отцовской философии – это идеологическая пустышка, новый нацизм. На его век еще хватит ресурсов и власти, а вот мы получим в наследство разруху и дурную славу. Дегвин со своим семейством не переживет войны, Анавель, это я тебе обещаю.  
Вот так звучит ненависть, понял Анавель. Чистая, беспримесная. Вот так выглядит лицо мести – и поэтому Касваль носит свою маску.  
– Я его уничтожу. И вот тогда… после войны… Тогда мы окончательно покинем Землю и станем новым человечеством!

«...Я верю в могущество разума. Та часть человечества, которая сознательно покинет Землю – космониты – оставит на Земле все наследство старого мира, его войны, ненависть и уничтожение окружающей среды. Они создадут для себя новую, чистую среду обитания. И в ней появятся люди нового типа, обладающие невиданными способностями к предвидению, общению без слов, ощущению чужих эмоций и управлению разумом – ньютайпы. Они станут творцами нового мира, оставив олдтайпов погрязать в суете на дне гравитационного колодца...» (Зеон Зум Дейкун, «Ньютайпы как высший вид людей»)


End file.
